Un dulce sueño
by polin
Summary: Cuan delgada puede ser la linea entre la realidad y un dulce sueño?, sera un aviso k le esta dandole el inconciente? One-shot Ryo&Saku con la participacion estelar de "Gaara-chan" como co-autora XP


**Declaimer: **POT no me pertenece, solo a Konomi -san que nos hace sufrir.

Advertencias: mmm… Lemmon, Angst, AU, un poco de WAFF y OOC.

Avisos: Fic compartido, idea original de Polin x'D, arreglos raros Gaara.maniaka

n/a's: ehhh… dejen reviews no sean malas personas /

_Pensamientos – cursiva_

**Flash back – negrita**

Cosas importantes – subrayado

**A sweet dream**

**-..x..-**

**-..x..-**

By: Polin, con la participación estelar de… Gaara-chan! (x'D)

**-..x..-**

**-..x..-****  
**

Sentí tu mano acariciar suavemente mis cabellos mientras que los rayos del sol matutinos descansando sobre mi rostro, lentamente fui despertando de aquel profundo y delicioso sueño. Mire tu rostro, observándome de una manera poco conocida, y acercaste lentamente tus labios en mi frente -

Buenos días, dormilona – me sonrose a toda respuesta, aún me parecía seguir soñando, al recordar el fabuloso día que acababa de vivir contigo. Me sonrose aún más, al recordar ciertas imágenes, mientras que con una arrogante sonrisa pronunciaste aquellas palabras que me harían sonrosar aún más -

De que te acordaste, traviesa – mI rojez no daba para más, por lo cual solo te empuje suavemente, mientras mis labios se movieron, dibujando la palabra "tonto". Entonces noté, al costado de mi cama, sobre el velador, se encontraba una charola con el desayuno listo, volteé a verte y me encontré con tu extraña sonrisa, la que contesté con una ligero mohín.

Tome la charola esperando algún movimiento tuyo el cual llego a los pocos segundos, sentándote cruzando las piernas dejándome un recoveco entre ellas y me coloque entre tus piernas apoyando mi espalda sobre tu pecho, tus manos que no perdieron tiempo se entrelazaron en mi cintura, mientras que haciendo caso omiso a tus traviesas manos tome un trocito de pan, mientras llevaba otro hasta tu boca… después de unos minutos, habíamos terminado con todo, el fresco jugo de naranja, chocolate caliente y un sinfín de dulces y galletas que trajiste.

Decidiste levantarte y entrar a tomar una ducha, mientras me recostaba nuevamente, y mi mente era asaltada por las imágenes de ayer, el día en que al fin hiciste realidad mi dulce fantasía……

o o o o **Flash** o **Back **o o o o

"Voy para allá, estas lista Sakuno?" - decía el mensaje en mi celular. Rápidamente te respondí que lo estaba. Apenas unas horas antes, de forma un poco improvisada, tal vez hasta precipitada, me habías invitado para salir a cenar. "A algún lugar sencillo" habían sido tus palabras. "Aún así arréglate deslumbrante, ok?"

Me puse un vestido un poco elegante, negro, aquel que me habías comprado cuando descubriste que me gustaba, una chaquetilla color escarlata, un pequeño broche para el cabello del mismo color que mi vestido; mientras que me colocaba algún que otro accesorio y me maquillaba ligeramente, para complementar mis zapatos de taco punta terminaba el atuendo. Un poco exagerado, supuse, pero se que te gustará.

Esperé hasta la hora acordada, y cuando escuché que tocaban a mi puerta supuse que eras tú; esa extraña forma de llamar, a tres toques, el primero y el segundo seguidos, el tercero mas tardado. Tome mi bolso y me apresuré a la puerta. Mi primera reacción fue de sorpresa: _Que bueno que había decidido arreglarme así, de lo contrario me habría dado pena contigo: terno, que elegante y sobre todo sensual_ –

¿Nos vamos? – preguntaste en un ligero susurro mientras que tus orbes viajaban de una manera libidinosa por mi cuerpo, de un ligero color carmín se tiñeron mis mejillas, a lo que solo atine a asentir.

Te tome del brazo mientras cerraba la puerta y comenzábamos a avanzar por los pasillos del edificio, hasta llegar a la calle. Busque en vano tu coche, lo notaste y dejaste escapar una sonrisa burlona, llevándome de la mano hasta donde estaba estacionada una lujosa limusina negra. _"¡Que impresión! ¿Y esto para ir a algún lugar sencillo?", _ pensé.

Abordamos el lujoso vehículo; aun no sabía a donde me llevabas, pero aguardé mientras acercabas tu rostro al mío, y una descarga eléctrica me recorría el cuerpo al sentir el contacto de tus labios con los míos, un beso tierno, fugaz, romántico, seguido de nuestras miradas expresivas, para después despertar nuestros lujuriosos deseos en largos y profundos contacto. Rodeaste con tu mano en mi pequeña cintura mientras que ceñías mi cuerpo contra el tuyo y comenzaste a besar aún más pasional mis ya rojizos labios, mientras yo me dejaba llevar por ese calor, esa fragancia ese sabor que solo se da cuando se besa. Introdujiste tu mano por la parte baja de mi vestido para sentir el contacto de mi piel directamente, sin dejar de besarme.

Lentamente te separaste de mi boca para recorrer con tus labios, a veces con tu lengua, un camino de mis labios a mi cuello. Rodeé con mis brazos tu cuello mientras jugueteaba con tus cabellos de colores verdosos, tu respiración paso a ser irregular; mientras que sentía que poco a poco la temperatura subía de manera alarmante en mi cuerpo, en ese instante me percaté que la ventanilla del chofer estaba abierta; quise detenerme, detenerte!!, pero no pude, tu boca había llegado ya al borde de mi escote de manera traviesa jugaste con el.

El deseo me venció y no me importó nada más. Me recosté en el asiento como pude y sentí tu mano posarse sobre mi vientre, mientras la otra ascendía desde mi rodilla, en busca de lo más íntimo de mí, en ese instante, te detuviste, te incorporaste en el asiento. Abrí los ojos y te mire, guiñándome un ojo, y me sentí usada, inflando mis mejillas en un gesto que te llamo la atención, y a la vez quedándome con ganas de ti.

A su vez, el auto también se había detenido, y tras acomodarme la ropa y arreglarme un poco el cabello, me incorporé y pude ver a través de los cristales un perfecto y hermoso paisaje. Estábamos a la mitad de un enorme campo, el césped se extendía por todas partes; algunos árboles formaban un escaso bosque, dando así un toque muy fresco a aquel lugar, más aun por el bellísimo lago, cuyas aguas tranquilas coronaban aquella estampa única de mis sueños y por si fuera poco, el sol comenzaba ya a ocultarse, dando un leve toque rojizo a las nubes, y éstas, en su reflejo sobre el agua cristalina… en resumen, el más precioso y bello panorama que pudiera soñar.

Salimos del auto y tome tu brazo, el chofer entonces, se subió nuevamente al vehículo y se alejó, sin mediar palabra me dirigiste hacia una mesita, hermosamente decorada ligeramente oculta, rodeada por varios arbustos. Ahí nos esperaba una cena romántica, con velas, flores, aromas y sabores exquisitos, yo me encontraba extrañamente feliz, rodeada de algo que nunca supuse que tú me darías, ¿Quién se imaginaría a Echizen Ryoma haciendo un acto romántico?, pues yo no… por lo cual mis orbes comenzaron arder con el simple hecho de saber que eras capaz de lograr hacer esto por mi… y anhelaban que fuera así.

El tiempo transcurría y después de haber cenado deliciosamente, ambos mirábamos la luna en pleno apogeo, en el inicio de su viaje nocturno a través del cielo. La brisa era fresca y cálida proporcionándonos de un ambiente esencial; una noche estupenda, ambos nos encontrábamos sentados en el césped yo apoyada en tú hombro y pecho mientras que tus manos viajaban a lo largo de mi espalda dirigiste tu rostro mí, y nos miramos por varios minutos. Tus orbes dorados eran especialmente bellos y atrayentes esta noche, y me daban tanta seguridad y amor, por fin sintiéndome querida y necesitada por alguien.

"Melissa" comenzó a sonar, una de mis melodías favoritas de Di Blassio, y con cada nota, tus manos ya acariciaban mi mejilla, y tus labios se acercaban a los míos…

_El primer contacto de ambos…_

Fue como la chispa de la vida y todo tan bello y sublime, se fundieron en ese solo instante. Sentir mi corazón desbocarse a una sola caricia me hacía recordar aquellos días de antaño en el cual tu o eras más que algo platónico, quisiera desvanecerme en el tiempo y volverme uno contigo y una lluvia de sensaciones recorrieron mi cuerpo al sentiré tan cerca de mí, aquella alegría hizo que mi cuerpo temblara. Cambiamos de posición para poder jugar con nuestros labios aún más pero ahora de una manera tierna y como en el auto, después, llenos de pasión. Ya no podíamos contenernos; me abracé a tus brazos y tus manos tomaron mi cintura, me acariciaron la espalda.

Tus besos pasaron de mis labios a mis mejillas mientras que lentamente bajaste por mi cuello, besándolo, acariciándolo con el aire de cada exhalación tuya, eras tan apasionado cuando debías y eso para mi era una tortura sublime y encantadora. Una sensación cálida recorrió nuevamente mi cuerpo. Mis manos se sujetaban a tus brazos, incapaces de moverse, solo sintiendo, recibiendo tus caricias.

Pero no me quedaría atrás, haciendo amagos logre sacarte esta estorbosa corbata, mientras que liberaba los primeros botones de tú camisa y te sacaba el saco, sonreírte contra mi cuello al sentir aquella acción, mientras que ya jugaba con el borde de tu camisa intentando sacarla de tu torso, tus manos comenzaron a moverse y adivinando tus intenciones, levante las manos y fuiste sacando la chaquetilla lentamente, mientras rozabas intencionalmente tus manos con la parte interna de mis brazos. Ese leve toque me volvía loca, me ocasionaba un intenso escalofrío.

Después, volviendo a adivinarte, baje los brazos y sonreíste. Deslizaste los tirantes de mi vestido por mis hombros, por mis brazos. Mis senos quedaron un poco descubiertos, pero no del todo. Me miraste con esos orbes que me enamoraban. Me abrace a tu cuello y tu correspondiendo mi gesto nos quedamos así, unos cuantos segundos, horas enteras para mi.

Entonces, ya decidido a no detenerte por nada, bajaste violentamente mi vestido hasta el abdomen y te lanzaste sobre mis senos, mis pezones, lamiéndolos, besándolos, succionándolos de una manera tan desesperada tarde un poco en asimilar donde te encontrabas y como debía sentirme. Saber que así me excitaba aún más: tierno al principio y cuando ya estoy fuera de control, violento. En ocasiones, les dabas pequeñas mordidas y los jalabas con tus dientes, a veces suave, otras, ocasionándome un leve dolor delicioso.

Tus manos, nada ociosas, ya se ocupaban de mi parte inferior, más bien dicho: excitando mi clítoris, introduciéndose levemente en mí, dejándome sin oxígeno, ansiando más de ti y tus toque, tus manos; todo en ti me enloquecía mientras que ya desesperada te quite de un tirón la camisa ocasionándote una sonrisa burlona, uno, dos dedos, las sensaciones que experimentaba eran indescriptibles; ansiosa, excitante, pasional, lujuriosa y deseosa de tener más contacto junto a ti, pequeños jadeos se escapaban de mis labios en un encuentro deseoso con los tuyos que no se hicieron de esperar, acallando mis más carnales instintos mientras que tus dedos seguían jugueteando con aquella parte que a ti tanto te gusta.

Mis manos te sujetaban de la cabeza, enredándose mis dedos entre tus cabellos, y mis ojos firmemente cerrados, ahí mismo al borde de la locura pasional. En esta ocasión fuiste tu el que adivinó mi pensamiento.

_Te deseo, te necesito ya_

Levantaste mi vestido, quedando toda la pieza sobre mi abdomen. Recorriste con tus dedos, apenas rozando mi piel, desde mis pies, sobre los zapatos, mis rodillas, mis piernas, hasta llegar a la parte interna de mis muslos, y me abriste con violencia, sorprendiéndome de que no solo yo era la ansiosa –

_Eres hermosa… - _Aquellas palabras acrecentaron mis sentimientos hacía ti, pero no por eso te quedaste atrás, jugueteabas con mi cuerpo todo lo que querías, tocabas todo lo que deseabas, saboreabas todo lo que podías lamer, mordías todo lo que tenía piel y eso solo provocaba jadeos, gemidos susurros inconstantes por mi parte, desesperada buscaba la jodida hebilla de tu pantalón, mientras que soltaba aquel cinturón, sentir aquel bulto en mi vientre provocó extrañas sensaciones en todo mi cuerpo y eso logró que me excitara aún más, necesitaba que me poseyeras ya!!.

Tardaste porque de manera desesperada te quistaste tus estorbosos pantalones, mientras que bajabas tus bóxer y te colocabas el preservativo en tu miembro.

Te colocaste sobre mí, mientras me recostaba y con una de tus manos, sujetaste las mías sobre mi cabeza. Apuntaste tu miembro en mi entrada.

Sentí como si todo el amor que sentía por ti se condensara en ese instante, se hiciera tangible en ese momento de mi entrega a ti. Estaba dispuesta a todo, era tuya, y solo deseaba que esto nunca terminará, que me amaras, que me desearas con todas tus fuerzas, tanto o más que yo.

R-ryoma…- susurré con mis labios, sobre los tuyos

_mía…_ - me contestaste mientras empujabas contra mi

Una ola de dolor recorrió mi cuerpo. Traté de detenerte, pero mis manos estaban inmóviles. Me moví un poco inquieta y comprendiste. El miedo me hizo dudar, y quise por un instante que te detuvieras, pero a estas alturas, sabía que no lo harías, y yo misma deseaba que no lo hicieras. Fijé mis orbes en los tuyos, me sentía incómoda, y un tanto adolorida, pero te quería dentro de mí, sin importar nada. No quería que te detuvieras por nada, _solo… suavemente_.

Comenzaste a empujar poco a poco, pero constante, mientras tu mano libre acariciaba suavemente uno de mis senos, y tu boca besaba la mía., tratando de distraerme, pero sentía mis paredes trisarse mientras que te habrías paso, liberaste mis manos, para dedicarte a ambos senos, y mientras, me abrace a ti, por tu cuello, y te bese decididamente tratando de olvidar el tacto inferior. Tu tacto era tal, tu cuidado era tal, que a pesar de sentirme ligeramente incomoda y adolorida lograbas distraerme con la fogosidad de tus labios entretenidos en mis senos.

Siempre había sido temerosa de mi primera vez, al escuchar y leer comentarios de algunas chicas a quienes no les había ido bien. Contigo no sucedía eso, no sentía casi dolor alguno. Finalmente me penetraste por completo.

_Sentirte dentro de mí… saber que estabas dentro de mi… no sabía cómo explicarlo._

No te moviste de momento, esperando a que me acostumbrara. Mientras eso sucedía, me besabas con tranquilidad. Suspiré ante tal acto, e invitándote a iniciar tu movimiento, accediste. Comenzaste moverte, muy lentamente; te sentía desplazarte en mi interior, liberando un poco la presión, rozando ligeramente mi clítoris, hasta casi salirte por completo, no aún del todo. Entonces, diste marcha atrás a ese movimiento de retirada, introduciéndolo nuevamente en mí, sintiendo como me ibas abriendo por dentro. Cuando entraste por completo en mi, no lo pude soportar, y apretando los dientes, y los puños en el pasto, arrancándolo, y cerrando los ojos con gran fuerza.

Jadeos, y gemidos de mi parte al ser repetitivos aquellos movimientos mientras que tu respiración ya no era para nada regular, me asalto mi primer orgasmo, increíble, intenso, recorriendo mi cuerpo, estremeciéndolo por completo e inundándome en el más grande de los placeres que hasta el momento hubiera experimentado, olvidándolo todo, abandonándome de todo, solo a esa sensación tan embriagante. Lo notaste, muy obvio, y notaste también de que manera se humedeció mi sexo, permitiéndote mover con suma libertad. Ahora ya te movías dentro y fuera de mi con gran facilidad, mientras yo inhalaba y exhalaba aire, reponiéndome de mi reciente orgasmo y a la vez sintiendo cómo mi excitación se elevaba a tal velocidad, que no tardaría mucho tiempo en sobrevenirme uno nuevo. Adelantándome a lo que prontamente sentiría, me sujeté de tu espalda tratando de seguirte el ritmo, tu ya te movías dentro mío con una enorme facilidad y a gran ritmo y aumentando la velocidad de tus embestidas, apoyando tus manos en mi cintura, dejando mis senos al libre movimiento de tus movimientos.

Sentí un calor tremendo, un calor delicioso; me incorporé violentamente, haciendo que cayeras acostado en el suelo, y yo sobre ti, y a todo esto, te saliste por completo de mí.

Yo no sabía nada, fuera del hecho de que caí al suelo, presa de un segundo orgasmo, que me arrancaba la vida de placer. Tú, mientras tanto, disfrutabas viéndome presa de esa sensación enloquecedora, hasta que por fin se fue calmando y pude descansar. Estaba completamente exhausta, sin fuerzas, y tendida boca abajo. Sentí tu mano acariciar mis nalgas, y una idea atravesó mi mente cuando te sentí separarlas

Esto ha sido hermoso… mi primera vez… por favor… por favor, no lo arruines - pensé sin moverme

Fue doblemente hermoso cuando te sentí alejar tus manos de ellas, y levantarme de la cadera, quedando en la posición de perrito, mientras tu miembro se apoyaba en la entrada de mi sexo, al parecer tu cuerpo te exigía más de lo que el mío podía… pero estas alturas, ¿Qué más daba una más?, y empujabas, decidido a tener también tu propio orgasmo.

Esta vez, comenzaste moviéndote rápido y fuerte, pues antes de que alcanzara mi segundo orgasmo, tu casi alcanzabas el tuyo. Tu cuerpo no tardo mucho en responder, y en sincronía contigo, a pesar de estar exhausta, también comenzaba a excitarme otra vez. Me tomaste fuertemente de las caderas, y te entregaste a las sensaciones tan placenteras, dentro de mí. Mi cuerpo vibraba con el tuyo, y después de algunos segundos de tensión en tus músculos, te dejaste caer sobre mí, mientras tu miembro iba perdiendo dureza. Me moví, incomoda, por el peso de tu cuerpo, y tú, preso de un fugaz pensamiento, te incorporaste rápido y saliste de mi, antes que perdieras totalmente dureza, y el preservativo se salga

¿No queremos accidentes, verdad? - me dijiste

Yo no hice mucho caso. Me giré, quedando boca arriba en el pasto, respirando, recuperándome, cayendo casi en un sueño profundo. Sentí tus labios besar los míos, antes de perderme y cerrar los ojos, víctima del cansancio y la satisfacción obtenidos…

o o o o o o o o o o o o

Desperté nuevamente, sin darme cuenta me había dormido después de cerrar los ojos y recordar la noche anterior. Tú ya habías salido de la ducha, al menos eso pensé de momento, al no escuchar ningún ruido dentro. Me estiré en la cama y me levanté. Busqué la charola del desayuno, para llevarla a la cocina, y ahí me percaté de algo inusual

Que hago aquí? - me pregunté al sorprenderme en mi habitación en casa de mis padres

Por que estoy aquí, a miles de kilómetros de donde estab… Oh , no puede ser… ¿entonces todo fue…? - seguía desconcertada. Todo había sido tan real…

Sakuno, ya está el desayuno - llamó mi hermano a mi puerta

Serené mi rostro, miré tu foto en mi escritorio, salí a la terraza de mi cuarto a respirar el aire fresco de la mañana, y, después de sentir los cálidos rayos del sol, me puse mi bata y salí de mi habitación, feliz, triste, nostálgica, pensativa… tal vez confundida, si, pero dueña al fin y al cabo de un sueño, de un dulce sueño hecho realidad…

**Gaara-chan: **No se vayan sin dejar Reviews no sean malditos x'D  
fue un esfuerzo sobre humano, ya que nunca había modificado ciertos parajes, con la escritura de Polin-san

**Polin: **si po´, si no dejan comentarios juro que saco mi metralleta y les disparo a todos (muajaja!!Jaja!!)…aunque pensándolo bien ya no quedarían lectores si es que lo hago.

Por esta vez se salvaron ¬¬ …... XP

**Gaara-chan: **Bueno, espero de todo menos insultos!, , saludos a mi clan nOn, y cualquier duda que tengan, o cualquier cosa, pues me llaman nOn… fue divertido participar aquí, espero comentarios, Gaara-chan se retira a hacer sus fic!

**Polin: **Ya hablando enserio, mil gracias a Gaara-chan por su gran aporte, es una gran niña que se compadeció de mi fic y lo ayudó a renacer (jajaja)

**Oye tú, si tú no seas malito y deja un review XD**


End file.
